With the rapid development of nuclear energy and nuclear technology, the technical threshold of nuclear weapons preparation is getting lower and lower. In accordance with the provisions of the International Atomic Energy Agency, when the purity of nuclear bomb raw material such as uranium 235 or plutonium 239 reaches 92-93%, it is referred to as weapon grade, that is, the nuclear bomb raw material may cause nuclear explosion when reaches a certain amount (generally 12-16 kg of uranium, or 6-9 kg of plutonium). The strong destructive power of nuclear weapons not only brings huge economic losses, but also poses more serious threat to human survival and development.
On the other hand, the crime and economic loss caused by the illegal spread of explosives and drugs have brought great harm to individuals, families and the whole society. Especially in recent years, the global security situation is very grim, terrorist organizations, extreme organization activities are rampant, many terrorist attacks have been conducted recently, resulting in a very bad influence, such as the Russian plane crashed in Egypt and the terrorist attacks in Paris, France, which are the horrific consequences of the use of explosives by extremist groups.
Therefore, strict control and management of illegal proliferation of these materials, strengthening of safeguards and physical protection technologies, and the development of related material monitoring and detection technology are highly demanded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel method, a device and a system for inspecting a moving object based on cosmic rays
The above-described information disclosed in the background section is for the purpose of enhancing the understanding of the context of the present disclosure and thus may include information which does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.